dora winifred-inmate 234-k
by BlackNeko20
Summary: dw has been a terrible teenager. her parents are fed up. during a misunderstanding, the police come and dw ends up in jail. will she ever stop being such a brat? rated t. for darkangelsnapelover's one-shot theme challenge. this piece will have multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dora Winifred: Inmate 234-K**

theme: punishing the brat

theme from darkangelsnapelover's one-shot challenge. this will be a longer piece.

Chapter 1-Cut

DW's hair was getting long again. She was 13 and into style and fashion. Her room was littered with posters from famous models and random pieces of laundry. Her next day's outfit was lying on the edge of the bed, but DW was staring into the mirror studying her hair.

"DW, 10 more minutes!" her mom called. "Whatever," DW muttered. She didn't like obeying her mother anymore. She didn't like obeying anyone.

DW pulled out a pair of scissors and slipped into the bathroom. Kate banged on the door; DW didn't listen. Kate could hear the snipping sounds and called their Dad. He broke through the door and looked at DW. Most of her hair was cut off now, its pieces raining onto the floor. DW didn't look guilty but her dad looked mad, very mad.

"Dora Winifred-" he started, but Jane finished, "Read!"

The bus came to the Read house, but only Kate got onboard (Arthur was at college in Crown City). DW was sitting in the kitchen, running her fingers through her choppy short hair. She ignored her parents as they yelled. She smiled when her dad rushed off to work. Her mother caught her, snapping her fingers at DW.

"I've had enough of you," she muttered, snatching up her keys. "Grab your books You're going to school as-is."

DW grinned. She walked into Washington Middle School (named for George Washington) in her pajamas with half her hair gone. No one was in the hall, but when DW got to class, they stared. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Badddasss!

Emily didn't like how DW was acting anymore. DW used to be a nice kid, but now she was a bitch to everyone. She had no true friends, just plenty of enemies. DW liked to be mean to other students. She called James 4-eyes in front of the whole school, and she pushed Cheikh into the lockers for no reason. She was evil, and the other students were sick of it.

"I think DW is breaking school rules," Emily said to her math teacher. DW was in her next class, and she agreed with Emily. Pajamas weren't allowed at school. DW's hair was a wreck too. She was written up and sent to the office.

"You came to school late already, Dora," the assistant principal said. DW rolled her eyes, "It's Dora." "You've broken other rules too. You have a detention for cell phone use after school today, and you came in looking like this. I'm called your mother. I'm going to suspend you for 3 days for your bad behavior."

DW rolled her eyes again. She didn't care. When the assistant principal was out of the room, she dumped his coffee into his chair. He came inside and sat in it, grimacing as he looked to the grinning DW.

"10 days! I want you expelled!" the man roared, but DW continued to smile. "Dena, call her father too! Call the resource officer! I want her OUT!" he screamed. DW smiled as the school's police officer rushed into the room.

DW knocked off a jar of pens, shattering it on the floor. The assistant principal fumed. DW was led outside to wait for her parents there. They arrived and spent half an hour hearing the details. Both left with grimaces of disgust. They said nothing to DW as they drove her home. They had to make a decision about her. They had to punish her one good time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Get out

Kate was picked up from school by Grandma Thora. She took her out for ice cream before driving back to her house. Kate wanted to know why she couldn't go home, but Grandma Thora wouldn't tell her why. She shook her head, offering her more treats.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked. Grandma Thora said she wasn't. "But why am I with you?" she asked. Grandma Thora shrugged and smiled, "You're just easier to deal with than your sister. Thanks for that," she winked, opening her refrigerator. She pulled out the first ingredients for Kate's favorite meal. "Let's have Cesar Salad for dinner!" Thora cried. Kate happily agreed.

David and Jane looked down at DW with grim expressions. They never thought they'd have to do this to their daughter, but they had no choice.

"We're kicking you out," David said sternly. DW shook her head, "You can't do that. I'm not legal." Jane then shook her head, "We're turning you over to foster care. They agreed to take you no questions asked. Your school record did you in."

DW started to scream and knocked over the den's coffee table. The glass shattered and a piece went into Jane's foot.

"OUT!" David screamed. DW's rampage continued out the front door. A social worker saw her and called her over. DW tried to ignore her, but a cop was there to back up the social worker. He helped muscle DW into the car as Jane emerged in her office chair.

"Did she stab her?!" the cop gasped. David and Jane exchanged glances. "Yes!" Jane cried. "You're coming with me instead!" the cop yelled, pulling DW out of the social worker's car and putting cuffs around her wrists.

David and Jane rode to the hospital alone, and even though they felt bad for DW, they still decided to lie to the police. They needed to teach DW a lesson, and she was the one who caused Jane's injury. The police took a statement and agreed DW was at fault. She'd be charged with assault and would stay in juvie for three weeks before her trial. Either way, she was the state's problem now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Jail

DW hated her white onesie suit. It itched in the wrong places and made her look ugly. Other people had orange suits or even suits with pink stripes. She wanted the pink striped suit, at least until she found out those were for the crazy people. She found out the color code by accident when she tried to push a girl with a pink stripe suit out of a chair.

"Who you think you is, bitch?" the girl screamed, pushing DW back. DW flew onto the ground. She winced as she stood up, moving to take the girl's seat. The girl open-hand slapped her with one hand before clawing at her with another. It took three guards to make her stop. DW's face was bleeding and she was crying.

"Big baby!" the other girls hissed. "Stupid bitch," whispered others. DW spent her first night in her cell with stitches in her cheek. Her face burned and she felt bad about her situation, but she still hadn't learned her lesson. The next morning, she cut in the food line.

"Watch yoself, bitch!" the girl bellowed, using the plastic tray to knock DW out of the way. "Follow the rules, Read," the guard called, her butch arms crossed tightly.

DW thought the girl was still moving too slow, so she pushed her tray into the girl's back.

"Bitch!" the girl screamed, attacking DW. The guards didn't try as hard this time, and DW came out of the scuffle with a black eye. She'd earned an orange suit-troublemaker. The girls in the pink stripes were afraid of her. The girls in the plain white suits thought she was stupid. All of them hated her.

DW wanted to go home, but it was only Day 2.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Jail, later

DW went to court. Because she kept misbehaving in jail, she was given the harshest sentence. She'd spend a year in juvie for "stabbing" her mother. She had no remorse. Her parents weren't even at the trial.

In juvie, she was moved into a long-term unit. Two girls there had black stripes. DW didn't know what that meant yet, at least until she took a seat. She forced her up, "Time for chores." "I don't have to do chores," DW scoffed. "You do here," the girl said, shoving a mop in DW's hand.

DW hated chores. She had never mopped before and did a bad job. She left a puddle of water and a guard slipped. DW was pinned down. They thought she did it intentionally. DW shrugged at the idea. They thought she was defying them further. She got moved into solitary confinement. Her suit was now grey.

DW didn't understand. She wondered if anyone missed her. Deep down, she knew they didn't. She was upset with herself, but she thought everyone else still had a problem. 'Why can't I be myself?' she thought. She didn't know her personality made everyone hate her. She didn't care.

DW spent two days alone. When she was let out, she decided to pick a fight with a pink-stripe girl. She attacked the girl with the chore mop. The girl had a black eye and needed stitches. DW got solitary confinement and a new charge. She'd have to go to court again, and she found out they might move her to the big jail, the adult jail. DW didn't want that, but she was in too deep, way too deep.


End file.
